Pour eux nous sommes des monstres
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: Une célébration. Un reportage télé. Un retour à la réalité. Et une remise en question. "Les enfants soldats, y a rien de pire".


_Salut, ça faisait un bout de temps ^^ (même si j'ai fait pire comme absence...)_

 _Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce thème, mais je ne pensais pas écrire tout ça ! C'était sensé être sombre du début à la fin, mais au final, ça varie entre les genres. Comme quoi...  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Rating** : T  
_

 _ **Genre** : Général (_ _humour_ _et_ _angst_ _)  
_

 _ **Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada_

* * *

Ce soir, pour une fois, les chevaliers d'or avaient eu envie de faire la fête.

Tous les treize.

À l'extérieur du Sanctuaire.

Et même pas à Rodorio.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que la guerre contre Hadès s'était soldée par une nouvelle victoire pour le camp d'Athéna. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de cet état de fait, alors ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire ça entre eux, dans un lieu neutre où ils n'étaient que des inconnus pour pouvoir se détendre en toute liberté. Ils avaient voté pour un petit bar pas très cher à Athènes – ils faisaient les fiers, mais ils n'avaient pas une très grosse paye.

Même Shion n'était pas au courant de leur petite virée !

Officiellement.

Officieusement, Dohko était parmi eux, donc Shion savait. Mais même en excluant la balance, il aurait su. Shion savait toujours tout tout le temps.

Mais puisqu'il n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'ils avaient son accord tacite. La garde dorée au grand complet ne pouvait décemment déserter le Sanctuaire en temps normal. Mais une exception ne faisait pas de mal.

Les assiettes de tapas vides s'empilaient à une vitesse constante. La bière s'écoulait dans leur gosiers comme dans des fûts percés. Même Mü et Shaka y goutaient. L'un comme l'autre avaient décidé de profiter pleinement du moment présent. L'alcool aidant, ils s'échauffaient et parlaient de plus en plus fort, riant et plaisantant comme s'ils étaient seuls, couvrant par la même occasion le son de la télé positionnée au mur en face d'eux.

-Hey, je vous ai demandé de la boucler ! Finit par rugir la tenancière de l'établissement. Je veux écouter, là.

Les chevaliers, surpris d'être ainsi interrompus, ne pipèrent mot tandis que la quadragénaire augmenta le son du JT.

Il y avait une guerre en Afrique. Il y avait du sang, des morts, des armes à feu. Des enfants. Armés.

 _-Cela ne te fais rien de tuer des gens ?_ Demanda le journaliste à l'un d'eux.

 _-J'y suis habitué,_ répondit le petit garçon d'à peine huit ans tout en astiquant sa kalachnikov. _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, c'est eux ou moi. Alors autant que ce soit eux plutôt que moi._

 _-Chez nous, les enfants de ton âge vont à l'école et jouent aux billes ou aux poupées, tu ne voudrais pas faire ça ?_

 _-Vos enfants d'occidentaux ne sont que des pourris gâtés inconscients. Nous, nous devons sauver notre pays, nous devons protéger notre famille. Vous comprenez ça ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois aider mon peuple._

-Mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse, commenta la tenancière, vous avez vu ça, ces pauvres mômes, ils sont complètement enrôlés, c'est pas humain de leur faire des trucs pareils !

-Ils sont complètement déshumanisés, renchérit un client.

-C'est des monstres ! Compléta un troisième, vous imaginez les ordures sur patte que ça va donner une fois adultes ?

-Des psychopathes en puissance !

-Et cette génération perdue fera une nouvelle guerre car elle connaîtra que ça !

-Les enfants soldats, y a rien de pire !

Blêmes, les chevaliers, assistaient à l'échange. Ils n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire, de boire ni de manger.

Soudain, Deathmask se leva, posa l'argent convenu sur la table, et quitta les lieux sans un mot.

Aphrodite ne mit que quelques secondes avant de courir pour tenter de le rattraper.

Le journal télévisé changea de sujet, la patronne remit le son au stade initial, les conversations reprirent là où elles en étaient chez les autres clients.

Le silence était lourd parmi les onze chevaliers restant.

Shura essaya de siroter sa bière, mais elle était devenu drôlement amère.

-Bon, eh bien, c'était bien sympa cette petite sauterie, c'était super cool d'organiser tout ça, mais on va peut-être s'arrêter là, qu'en pensez-vous ? Proposa Milo avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Camus hocha la tête.

-Oh, c'est dommage de finir la soirée sur un si mauvais sentiment, protesta doucement Aldébaran. L'idée de départ venait de lui, cela lui faisait mal au cœur que cela finisse ainsi.

-Que nous combattions dès l'enfance était un mal nécessaire, que les humains ordinaires n'en aient pas conscience n'est pas quelque chose qui doit...

-Shaka, le coupa Kanon, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu m'excuseras pour ce soir, je sais pas si c'est que j'ai trop bu ou pas assez, mais j'ai pas assez de patience pour t'écouter. Par contre, j'irai bien finir de me saouler ailleurs. Ou d'aller en boîte. Ou faire n'importe quelle activité débilitante.

-Alors nous nous séparons ? Ceux qui vont en boîte, ceux qui vont boire, ceux qui veulent flâner un peu avant de rentrer ? Proposa Aioros.

-Ça me parait très bien.

Ainsi firent-ils.

* * *

-Non mais tu comptes aller où comme ça ?! Cria Aphrodite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Répondit sur le même ton le chevalier du cancer.

-Tu fais vraiment chier !

-J't'ai pas demandé de me suivre !

-Tu ferais pas le con, j'en serai pas là ! On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça, d'un coup, espèce de demeuré ?!

Enfin, Deathmask s'arrêta et se retourna vers le chevalier des poissons, la colère et l'émotion au visage.

-T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ?! T'as ENTENDU ce qu'ils ont dit ?! Pour ces gens, pour les gens ordinaires, nous ne sommes que des monstres, des MONSTRES ! DES PUTAINS DE MONSTRES ! Je me suis tapé l'entraînement de l'Enfer, mon maître a tué mes parents sous mes yeux, il m'a fait bouffer des cœurs humains encore chauds, je sais même pas à quel âge j'ai tué pour la première fois, on s'étonne que j'ai viré psychopathe et que je me sois amusé à redécorer mon temple avec mes victimes ! J'essaie de me bonifier, de ressembler à un brave petit chevalier modèle comme vous, je suis même allé chez un connard de thérapeute parce que Shiryu me l'avait conseillé, et je l'ai même pas buté quand il a commencé à me parler de mes rapports avec ma mère et mon père. Ces connards là, on les a sauvé, grâce à nous ils vivent encore dans leur petit monde fleuri, et ils nous traitent de MONSTRES !? Quoi que je dise quoi que je fasse, je suis un monstre, c'est ça ? Mais ça sert à quoi toute cette merde ?! C'est quoi cette merde, Aphrodite, sérieusement ?! Putain, j'en ai marre de cette vie de MERDE… !

Le cancer se détourna de son ami et continua son chemin rageusement.

Le chevalier des poissons, après une seconde d'inertie, le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le poignet. Deathmask alla pour se dégager mollement sans un regard, mais la poigne d'Aphrodite était bien plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait d'abord escompté, si bien que sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il vola dans les air pour finir encastré dans le bitume de la rue heureusement vide.

-Je te saurais gré d'arrêter de croire que t'es le seul à avoir eu une enfance pourrie, un entraînement sordide. On a tous des histoires glauques à raconter, alors arrêtes de faire ta victime, pauvre égocentrique. Et je te rappelle que s'il y a bien une personne a qui tu dois bien éviter de faire ton numéro de vilain petit canard mal aimé tu vois, c'est bien moi.

-Ça fait vachement mal.

Aphrodite poussa un soupir excédé.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre, que t'aies mal ! Maintenant si tu veux ta revanche, ce sera au Sanctuaire, je ne tiens pas à subir les remontrances de Shion parce qu'on aura foutu le boxon en ville.

Sans attendre, Aphrodite rentra tandis que Deathmask s'extirpait péniblement du sol, un brin honteux.

* * *

Shaka, Mü et Aldébaran déambulaient sans but en ville, main dans la main, en silence.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, notre entraînement précoce était un mal nécessaire sans lequel notre monde eu été en péril, interrompit Shaka.

-Mais tu conviendras qu'il était désagréable d'apprendre comme cela que les gens que nous jurons de protéger depuis tout petit nous jugent ainsi, lui répondit Mü.

-Bien évidemment, mon ami, mais nous devons garder à l'esprit que nous ne sommes ni fautifs ni coupables, et de fait, les paroles de ces ivrognes ignares non aucunes valeurs devant les faits.

-Je crois que j'avais huit ans la première que j'ai tué quelqu'un, les coupa brusquement Aldébaran, les yeux dans le vide.

Mü serra un peu plus fort sa main.

Il y eu une brève pause.

-Moi, je devais avoir douze ans.

-Moi sept. Enfin, j'avais surtout achevé ses souffrances, c'était un vieillard agonisant.

-Ah, moi il cherchait à capturer Kiki pour le revendre, en fait, je voulais le repousser, mais il est tombé et il est mort. Et toi ? C'était en mission ?

Le chevalier du taureau hocha gravement la tête.

-Jusqu'où va-t-on comme ça ? Questionna le chevalier de la vierge.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais là on a l'air d'aller tout droit dans un quartier résidentiel, ce n'est pas très intéressant comme ballade.

-Oh, il y a de joli jardin, parfois.

-De nuit, on ne les voit que trop peu.

-Shaka a raison, acquiesça le taureau avec un sourire un peu forcé. Où voulez vous aller ?

-Je sais pas, où voulez allez ? Questionna le bélier.

-On peut voir les étoiles d'Athènes ?

-Les étoiles ? Pourquoi les étoiles ?

-Eh bien pour apporter un peu de douceur et de spiritualité à cette funeste soirée qui semble vous perturber bien plus qu'il ne le faut.

-Oh. Eh bien, il faut que nous soyons en hauteur, je suppose, commenta Mü.

-Allons à l'Acropole, alors.

-Y a pas trop de lumière là-bas ?

-Bah, au pire, c'est joli.

-Et c'est l'ancien Sanctuaire de notre déesse, ses bonnes ondes ne pourront que nous faire du bien.

* * *

Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Shura et Aiolia marchaient dans les rues animées d'Athènes, à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser.

-Bon, les mecs, je vous quitte là, à plus tard !

Et Kanon de s'éloigner en leur faisant un vague signe de la main comme s'il les congédiait.

-Il va où comme ça ton frère ?

-Il aura sans doute vu Rhadamanthe, ils ont pris l'habitude de boire ensemble.

-Il a des fréquentations étranges, ton frère, grinça le lion.

-Je ne suis pas responsable des gens qu'il fréquente ! C'est un grand garçon, qu'il se débrouille.

-Tout à fait, renchérit Aioros en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son frère. Tiens, et si nous allons là ? Proposa-t-il en désignant un bar au hasard.

-Quelqu'un connaît ?

-Absolument pas répondit Shura. Mais les prix ont l'air abordables.

-Eh bien allons-y.

* * *

-Attends, je résume ta situation. Vous vous êtes entraînés comme des débiles…

-Pas comme des débiles.

-Comme des tarés si tu préfères, depuis tout petit pour sauvé l'humanité, et cette même humanité juge que pour ça, vous êtes des sociopathes en puissance, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est sommairement résumé mais oui.

-...Et tu t'étonnes que je sois spectre ?!

Kanon lança un regard mauvais au juge.

-Je ne m'en suis jamais étonné non, ça te va très bien. Ceci-dit, c'est une infime partie de la population, bourrée qui plus est. Donc c'est pas très représentatif de l'humanité.

-Donc y a pas de problème ?

-Non… C'est juste que ça fait réfléchir, enfin, tu vois…

-Ouais. Sinon tu sais, si tu cherches une reconversion, on doit pouvoir trouver de la place pour toi aux Enfers.

Kanon lança un regard interloqué à son camarade de beuverie.

-C'est ça ouais, les Enfers c'est tellement pourris que tu viens te saouler sur Terre parmi les Hommes ! T'es vraiment le plus mal placé pour faire la propagande de ton taf !

-Mais critique pas mon taf, sale empaffé !

-Tu le décrédibilises tout seul ton taf, m'accuse pas ducon !

-Parce que toi tu le rends crédible peut-être ?

-Bah ouais, tu m'as entendu le critiquer mis à part aujourd'hui où je t'ai rapporté des propos non tenus pas mes amis et moi ?

-...Non.

-Ah ! Tu vois, pour la peine, c'est toi qui paye la prochaine tournée.

-Salaud.

-Ouais, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

* * *

Ils étaient occupés à se donner des petits baisers quand une arrivée attira l'attention de l'un d'eux.

-Hé ! Mais c'est notre trouple national !

-Milo… gronda doucement Camus.

-Ça va, tout le monde le sait qu'ils sont tous les trois ensemble. Alors, reprit-il plus fort à l'attention de leurs amis, quel bon vent vous amènes ici ?

-Le même que celui qui vous a poussé en ce lieu, semble-t-il, répondit Aldébaran. On est bien là-haut ?

-Absolument, c'est une excellente idée que d'aller à l'Acropole, je vous félicite d'avoir fait ce choix !

-Vous nous faites de la place ?

-Mais bien volontiers, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous !

Les trois chevaliers sautèrent pour s'installer comme Camus et Milo sur le toit de l'Acropole. Milo s'allongea sans vergogne sur le chevalier du verseau, la tête sur ses genoux. Camus se mit à entortiller ses doigts dans ses boucles bleues.

-C'est vrai que c'est joli par ici.

-J'aurai préféré être sur le fronton, ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Shaka.

-Il est sous les échafaudages. Et puis c'est quand même plus pratique d'être en ''terrain plat'' alors que sur le fronton nous aurions été de travers !

-Certes, je sais bien, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est ce que j'aurai préféré.

-Je savais pas que tu avais des préférences, le taquina Milo.

-Je suis humain, il paraît.

-Wahou ! Et t'es un dangereux psychopathe comme nous aussi ?

-Milo, tu es fatigant ce soir.

-C'est la lune.

-Elle a bon dos la lune.

-C'est vrai que le tien est bien plus joli, de dos.

Camus se tourna vers ses trois autres homologues, un désespoir feint au visage.

-Ce doit effectivement être la lune, il est particulièrement insupportable.

-Je ne vois pas de différence avec d'habitude, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le taureau.

-Et je crois que ce reportage sur les enfants soldats nous a tous un peu secoué de toute façon, répondit Mü.

Un sourire étrange se dessina sur les lèvre du chevalier du scorpion.

-Oh, on s'en doutait un peu non ? On savait que rien dans notre vie n'était considéré comme normal aux yeux des personnes étrangères au Sanctuaire, on savait que des enfants qui tuent, ils trouvent ça odieux : ne me dites pas le contraire, vous êtes partis en mission, vous avez vu comme ils choient leurs enfants, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un gosse armé les fasse rêver.

-Je ne te connaissais pas ce cynisme.

-Il est très cynique depuis un an, expliqua Camus.

-Mais je pense que tu dis vrai. Mais c'était un brutal retour à la réalité.

-Bien sûr, je ne dis pas le contraire et je ne blâme personne d'avoir pris la mouche. Mais les faits sont là, si on y réfléchit un tant soit peu. Et Kanon t'a interrompu tout à l'heure, Shaka, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, nos entraînements, aussi inhumains puissent-ils sembler, étaient un mal nécessaire pour nous former à sauver le monde. Et on s'en est pas si mal sorti, vous trouvez pas ? On rit, on pleure, on aime – il caressa le bras de Camus – on hait… Nous sommes humains, nous ressentons, nous vivons. Nous, qui avons combattu et tué enfant, ne sommes pas les brutes sans cœur décrites par ces ivrognes tantôt.

-Donc tout va bien pour toi ?

-Non, la situation pourrait être améliorable. Mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Et je ne crois pas qu'Athéna puisse faire grand chose pour nous non plus. Elle s'adapte aux menaces, nous aussi. Je crains que nous ne soyons obligés de former des enfants très jeunes pendant encore quelques siècles. Ce n'est pas réjouissant, mais il nous faudra bien faire avec.

Un silence répondit à cette déclaration.

Soudain, ils furent aveuglés par un faisceau de lumière dirigé vers eux.

-NON MAIS DITES DONC, VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ ?! CHEZ MAMIE ?! Hurla la voix d'un homme armé d'une lampe torche.

-Plaît-il ?

-Non mais _branquignole (1)_ , quel est le problème ?!

-DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE, L'ACROPOLE EST INTERDITE D'ACCÈS LA NUIT, ET IL EST INTERDIT D'Y MONTER ! DESCENDEZ OU J'APPELLE LES FLICS !

-Ça va on arrive…

Le pauvre concierge frôla l'apoplexie quand ils sautèrent négligemment du toit, pour se réceptionner sans problème au sol.

-BANDE DE MALADES ! SAUVAGES !

-Paix mon ami, vous allez vous faire du mal à vociférer ainsi.

-Viens Mü, on lui fait peur.

Et n'écoutant plus la volée d'insultes du pauvre vigile qui n'en pouvait plus, ils désertèrent les lieux.

* * *

Les lampes faisaient d'étranges ballets dans la salle obscure. Des clients se déhanchaient au son de la musique endiablée. L'atmosphère était empreinte d'effluves étouffantes. Dans un coin de la pièce, en silence, quatre chevaliers buvaient leur bières.

-Il fait vachement chaud, lâcha Aiolia.

-Ouais.

Nouveau silence.

-Bon, je me fais chier, je rentre. Tu viens ? Demanda Aiolia à son frère.

-Je préfère rester encore un peu.

-Comme tu veux, répondit le lion en ayant l'air déçu.

Ils le regardèrent partirent silencieusement.

-Ce qui est formidable avec ton frère, c'est l'impression qu'il donne que vous n'êtes que deux dans une pièce, commenta sobrement Saga.

-Je crois qu'il vous en veut encore un peu, l'excusa Aioros.

-Tu crois ? Questionna Shura d'un tel air que personne ne savait si c'était un sarcasme ou non.

-Oh, une vague impression. J'aimerai bien qu'il dépasse ce stade, mais il est un peu têtu.

-Juste un peu, surenchéri Saga. Mais il est dans son droit de m'en vouloir, jamais je ne le blâmerai pour ça. Par contre ça m'embête pour toi, Shura, il devrait savoir et comprendre que tu ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres.

Le concerné haussa les épaules alors qu'il avalait une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Entre la raison et les sentiments, parfois c'est difficile de faire la part des choses. Je comprends qu'il puisse m'en vouloir encore.

-Moi je ne t'en veux pas, s'empressa d'ajouter le sagittaire.

-Je sais. Et merci.

-Ceci dit, comme je n'en veux justement à aucun de vous deux, je trouvais logique qu'il en fasse de même. Je ne suis pas sûr de le comprendre.

-Il paraît qu'il est plus facile de pardonner à ceux qui nous ont fait du mal qu'à ceux qui ont fait du mal à ceux qu'on aime, philosopha le gémeaux. Et je crains que Aiolia ait énormément souffert de ta disparition.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

-Cependant, fit remarquer Shura, s'il arrive à te laisser seul avec nous, c'est probablement qu'il essaye de faire des efforts de son côté.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Oui, tu as sans doute raison toi aussi.

Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant lequel le capricorne finit sa chope.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer moi aussi.

-Très bien. Passe une bonne soirée, Shura.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Il s'en fut.

-Et nous, que faisons nous, du coup ?

-Que veux tu que nous fassions, Saga ?

-Je ne sais, déjà, est-ce que tu veux rester, veux-tu partir ailleurs, veux tu toi aussi retourner au cocon moelleux de ton temple ?

-Ah, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir qualifier mon temple de cocon moelleux et je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner tout de suite. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'Athènes by night ? C'est si rare que nous ne soyons que tous les deux ensemble !

-Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Allons-y donc.

* * *

Le capricorne n'eut pas à aller très loin avant d'entre une voix familière l'alpaguer.

-Hey Shu ! Shuraaaa !

En se retournant, il eu la surprise de voir Kanon, qui ne marchait plus très droit.

-Tu as laissé Rhadamanthe ?

-Oui, il est bourré, je l'ai laissé comater dans le pub. Ce mec est tellement bête, il me fait trop rire, j'ai encore réussi à lui faire payer tous mes verres.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste qu'il a envie d'être gentil avec toi ?

Le chevalier éclata de rire.

-Rhadamanthe ? Gentil? On parle de la même personne ? Ah ah non je te promets, il est juste manipulable au possible ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait des autres ?

-Aiolia est parti, Aioros et ton frère sont restés dans un bar, le Kalakov, ou un nom un peu comme ça, pas très loin du cinéma Apollodios.

Kanon accusa le coup.

-Tu as laissé mon frère avec Aioros ?

-Fallait pas ?

Kanon passa son bras par dessus ses épaules.

-Non c'est une très TRÈS bonne idée. Et tu sais quoi, s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, je veux bien t'offrir une paella.

-Pourquoi une paella ? Je déteste les paella. Par contre si tu pouvais enlever ton bras, en plus tu pues le whisky c'est dégoûtant et j'ai assez bu comme ça.

* * *

Camus et Milo marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de la capitale. Ils s'étaient séparés de leurs trois autres collègues quelques minutes auparavant, alors maintenant ils flânaient, sans avoir réellement de but. Les mains dans les poches, Milo rompit le silence qui s'était glissé entre eux.

-Tu avais ressenti quoi, toi, quand tu avais entraîné les petits la première fois ?

Les yeux de Camus papillonnèrent alors qu'ils cherchaient ses mots.

-J'étais fier. Je transmettais l'enseignement millénaire qui m'avait été remis. J'étais fier qu'on me pense digne de cela. Je ne leur ai fait aucun cadeau, comme on m'en avait fait aucun. J'ai été sévère comme on avait été sévère avec moi. Je me suis efforcé d'être juste, comme on a été juste avec moi. J'ai reproduit tous les dogmes éducatifs du Sanctuaire, en espérant être à la hauteur. Mais l'idée que je puisse transformer un gamin ignorant en un chevalier compétant me rendait fier et heureux.

 _Tellement fier qu'il n'a pu supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse détruire ce qu'il avait formé_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser le scorpion. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils avaient déjà parlé longuement de ce qui avait poussé le chevalier du verseau à son combat insensé contre Hyoga. Cela ne servait à rien de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Je vois.

-Que pense-tu pouvoir ressentir, toi, lorsque cette tache t'incombera ?

-Hé ben… je sais pas. Je me sens pas très pédagogique, alors j'aurai peur de foirer sa formation.

-Tu pourras sans doute commencer par lui inculquer nos valeurs morales ou bien lui faire un peu d'Histoire et d'Astronomie.

-C'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Non, ce que je ferais si je devais recommencer.

-Tu avais fait quoi ?

-Tour de piste. Sous la neige. Pour leur apprendre le danger du froid et d'y rester immobile tant qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas leur cosmos. Ils ont tenu bon. Près d'une heure chacun. Un peu plus pour Isaak. Isaak a toujours été un peu plus doué.

Milo sourit. Il savait que Isaak avait toujours été le chouchou de Camus qui avait cru voir en lui son héritier. Si le petit Finlandais n'avait pas disparu en sauvant Hyoga, nul doute que Camus n'aurait pas été par la suite aussi intransigeant avec ce dernier.

Ils continuèrent leurs marches silencieusement.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Finit par demander Camus.

-...En fait, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me demande si tous autant que nous sommes, nous n'avons pas été tout simplement endoctrinés.

Camus écarquilla un peu des yeux.

-...Endoctriné... C'est un mot très fort.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne le dis qu'à toi.

Le chevalier du verseau réfléchit à la notion.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est logique, notre manière de faire : les enfants ont un cerveau plus facilement malléable que ceux des adultes. Mais je continue de penser que cela est salutaire pour l'humanité qui n'aurait pas de défenseur. Même si cela ne l'est pas pour nous.

-Nous combattons essentiellement d'autres Sanctuaires, ne pourraient-ils pas subir les mêmes méthodes ?

-De ce que je sais, les marinas sont eux aussi formés très jeune, et pour les spectres, ils s'adaptent à leur surplis en une fraction de seconde. Alors je ne saurai répondre réellement à ta question. Tu penses que notre rythme d'entraînement est synchronisés avec celui de nos ennemis, c'est bien ça ?

-Je me demande.

-Ça me paraît plausible.

-Ça ferait comme un cercle vicieux dont nous ne pourrions sortir par nous-même.

-Pour changer ça ils faudrait que les dieux soient d'accord entre eux.

-Ou que les Hommes se rebellent tous ensemble.

-Milo… souffla le verseau.

-Mais si les Hommes se rebelles tous ensemble contre les dieux, ils ne feront pas que demander des entraînements moins précoces, je sais.

-Tu t'avances sur un terrain dangereux...

-Je théorise, ce n'est pas ce que pense.

-Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je ne le répéterai pas. Mais fais attention à parler moins fort. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Imagine que quelqu'un du Sanctuaire t'entende et en conclut n'importe quoi ?

-Ce serait effectivement fâcheux que l'on me prenne pour un anarchiste. Même si, quelque part, ça pourrait être amusant.

Soudain Milo s'arrêta net.

-Je rêve ou c'est Saga en train de rouler le patin du siècle à Aioros.

En effet, à une centaine de mètres de là, éclairés sous les lampadaires, faisant fit des passants circulant non loin d'eux, un homme aux longs cheveux embrassait fougueusement un autre homme affublé d'un bandana noué sur ses courtes boucles.

-Si ce sont pas eux, ce sont des sosies.

-C'est pas trop tôt, lâchèrent-ils simultanément sur le même ton.

-Kanon me doit 100 drachmes, rajouta le scorpion, il était sûr qu'ils mettraient dix ans avant de se déclarer.

Cette soiré aura au moins fait deux heureux.

* * *

Il y avait un certain nombre de chose sur lesquelles on pouvait compter au Sanctuaire. Voir de la lumière au treizième temple jusqu'à une heure avancée en faisait parti. De fait, Shion veillait silencieusement en faisant ses comptes.

Quand une présence s'approcha, il ne s'en formalisa pas : il savait que c'était celui qu'il attendait. Par contre, quand celle-ci entra timidement dans son bureau, il releva le nez, étonné : Dohko l'avait habitué à de plus tonitruantes arrivées.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-J'veux un câlin.

Allons bon. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre du tigre d'avoir l'alcool triste. Il recula sa chaise et écarta ses bras en un signe d'invitation. Dohko s'assit à califourchon sur lui et enfuit son nez dans son cou.

Déesse ! Il empestait l'alcool. Il ne l'en serra pas moins contre sa poitrine.

-Ça s'est mal passé ?

-Pourquoi on fait du mal aux enfants ?

L'incompréhension envahit le grand Pope.

-Dohko, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on ne fait pas de mal aux enfants… protesta-t-il doucement.

-On les blesse, on les rabaisse, on les fait tuer des gens alors qu'ils sont tout petits petits petits, on les considèrent adultes en armures alors qu'ils ont dix ans ou moins...

-Mais c'est ainsi que cela s'est toujours fait au Sanctuaire…

-Et les autres enfants grandissent joyeusement dans l'insouciance alors que les notre on les prive d'enfance...

-Dohko, nous entraînons certes les enfants tôt, mais déjà c'est la tradition depuis les temps mythologiques, ensuite, c'est pour leur apprendre force et ténacité face à l'adversité. Ce sont des qualités essentielles pour les chevaliers qu'ils sont sensés devenir.

-Mais c'est pas du juste…

-Cela peut paraître injuste, mais c'est néanmoins essentiel. Et ne te plains pas, Athéna vient justement de demander à ce qu'il y ait une limite d'âge écrite pour commencer l'entraînement : désormais, les maîtres devront attendre que l'enfant ait au moins deux ans.

-C'était combien avant ?!

-Il n'y en avait pas, c'était le floue artistique, donc globalement c'était dès qu'ils savaient marcher.

-Ça rend au même.

-Bien sûr que non, Mü marchait déjà à un an et demi. Ceci dit, c'est ce que j'avais fait pour lui, et bien m'en avait pris : imagines-tu ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas fini sa formation avant que Saga me tue ?

-...J'aurai pris la relève ?

Shion renifla.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Mais c'est indigne de toi de remettre en cause les saints préceptes de notre déesse. Toutes nos lois sont justes et doivent être respectées, puisque c'est Athéna en personne qui les a dictées. Je te pardonne cette fois-ci car tu as bu, mais j'espère pour toi que tous ces siècles passés loin du Sanctuaire ne t'ont pas déraisonné en te faisant oublier les choses essentielles du Sanctuaire.

Dohko réprima un frisson. Il avait beau avoir de l'alcool dans les veines, il savait reconnaître une menace quand il en voyait une.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir là.

* * *

 _1) En français dans le texte, car oui, pour certaines choses Milo a beaucoup de vocabulaire^^  
_

 _Je suis sûre que j'en ai frustré·e beaucoup à ne pas avoir développé plus le Saga/Aioros et j'en suis désolée, mais outre le fait que ce n'était pas le but de l'histoire (d'ailleurs, comme beaucoup de chose dans cette histoire, ce couple n'était pas prévu^^), j'estime qu'il y a beaucoup fic qui parle bien mieux d'eux que ce que j'aurai pu faire._

 _Pour ce qui est du "trouple", il est très probable que j'en reparle dans une autre fic :)_


End file.
